Das Missverständnis
by Alraune
Summary: Draco fühlt sich ignoriert und hasst Potter aus tiefstem Herzen. Davon ist er ganz fest überzeugt. Bis...


**Titel: **Das Missverständnis

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere gehören mir, ich verdiene Unmengen damit und heiße JKR. (Für die, die das jetzt nicht verstanden haben: Das war ein W.I.T.Z. Mir gehört nichts.)

**Warnung: **SLASH! ERWÄHNUNG VON FEMSLASH! FLUFF!

**Summary:** Draco fühlt sich ignoriert und hasst Potter aus tiefstem Herzen. Davon ist er ganz fest überzeugt. Bis...

A/N: Ich hab das Ganze hier sicherheitshalber mal M-geratet, auch wenn eigentlich nichts "Schlimmes" (Ihr wisst ja, was ich meine, oder? ;) ) drin vorkommt.

xXx

"Draco? Wo ist die Küche?", grunzte Crabbe an meiner rechten Seite.

"Bitte?", sagte ich irritiert.

Crabbe wiederholte seine Frage geduldig.

"Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du schon sieben Jahre auf diese Schule gehst, und immer noch nicht weißt, wo die Küche ist, obwohl du jeden Tag dort mindestens dreimal hingehst?", keifte ich ihn an.

"Ja", erwiderte Crabbe.

"Argh!", stöhnte ich. Einige Hufflepuffs in der Nähe drehten sich verwundert zu mir um. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!", knurrte ich und sie liefen erschrocken quiekend davon. Müde rieb ich mir die Stirn. "Die Küche ist im Keller, hinter dem Portrait mit der Obstschale", erklärte ich Crabbe, der sich bedankte und davon stapfte.

Ich schlug meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, so heftig, dass mein Schädel anfing zu brummen.

"Malfoy?", hörte ich jemanden fragen. "Was machst du denn da?"

Potter. Er war anscheinend so dumm, dass er nicht einmal etwas derart offensichtliches erkannte. "Ich schlage meinen Kopf gegen die Wand", erwiderte ich knurrend.

Potter öffnete schon den Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, da zupfte Dominic Raven, ein Slytherin, der einen Jahrgang unter mir ist, an seinem Ärmel und zog ihn fort.

Potter. _Potter._ Allein schon der Name ruft Brechreiz bei mir hervor. Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt-und-Voldemort-besiegt-hat-und-jetzt-zur-Schlampe-geworden-ist. Bah. Jawohl, Potter war eine Schlampe.

Zuerst war es ja noch relativ harmlos gewesen, ein paar Knutschereien mit Thomas, einem Gryffindor in unserem Jahrgang, dann gab es Gerüchte, dass Potter es angeblich mit Finnigan in den Besenschränken treibe. Wie klischeehaft. Oh, aber es kam noch schlimmer, nachdem er sich auch noch an Creevey herangemacht hatte, kamen die Hufflepuffs, unter ihnen Ernie MacMillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley, die größten Idioten, die auf dieser Welt verkehrten. Aber wie Potter dem Wiesel erzählt haben soll, der es Longbottom erzählt hat, der es der Weaslette erzählt hat, die es Lovegood erzählt hat, die es Patil erzählt hat, die es Blaise erzählt hat, der es wiederum mir gesagt hat- nicht, dass mich der Verlauf dieser Gerüchte interessieren würde, ganz im Gegenteil!- sollen die beiden ja ziemlich gut im Bett sein. Als ob das einen Malfoy interessieren würde. Dann kamen die Ravenclaws, Terry Boot und Michael Jordan. Potter war sich auch zu nichts zu schade, nein, er trieb sich jetzt schon mit Slytherins herum. Er machte Theodore Nott an, und wie gesagt, Raven. Und das alles in zwei Monaten.

Und überhaupt, wie er schon herumlief! Seine Haare hatte er schulterlang wachsen lassen, so dass sie jetzt weich seinen Hals umspielten, und ihm in das herzförmige Gesicht fielen, mit den hinreißenden, leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen, den unglaublich langen, schwarzen Wimpern und den roten, weichen Lippen. Er war furchtbar winzig, fast anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als ich, und ich war nicht besonders groß. Er schien jedoch kein Problem damit zu haben, dass sogar die nun wirklich kurze Granger ihn um eine halbe Kopflänge überragte und sogar die meisten Viertklässler größer waren als er. Stattdessen lief er in aufreizenden, engen Klamotten herum, die seine wunderbare Figur mit den verhältnismäßig langen Beinen, der schlanken Hüfte und dem süßen, kleinen Po betonten. Wie ich ihn hasste! Wie rede ich eigentlich über Potter?

Ich musste mit Blaise reden.

"Blaise?"

"Ja?"

"Es ist Zeit, ein Männergespräch zu führen", teilte ich ihm mit.

"Willst du mir sagen, dass du schwul bist?", fragte er desinteressiert.

"ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!", brüllte ich. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum drehte sich zu mir um und alle zogen synchron eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich starrte sie so böse an, dass sie eigentlich schon unter der Schärfe meines Blickes in kleine Gurkenscheiben hätten zerschnipselt werden müssen. Sie grinsten jedoch nur und wandten sich dann unter Kichern wieder dem zu, was auch immer sie gerade taten.

"Draco, das war nicht überzeugend. Du solltest unbedingt deine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten perfektionieren", sagte Blaise gelangweilt.

"Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würde mein Problem dich interessieren!", fauchte ich ihn an.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, okay. Gehen wir auf unser Zimmer."

Wir Slytherins hatten nicht wie die Gryffindors Schlafsäle, das war ja wohl unter unserer Würde! Mit lauter schnarchenden, schmatzenden, murmelnden, furzenden, sich kratzenden _Affen_ in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, furchtbar!

"Willst du mir sagen, dass du in Potter verliebt bist?", erkundigte Blaise sich, wobei er schon eine Spur interessierter klang.

"Ich- ich... ich bin nicht in Potter verliebt!", blubberte ich empört und fuchtelte mit den Händen.

"Das kannst du deinem Teddy erzählen", sagte Blaise grinsend.

"Ich hab gar keinen Teddy!"

"Und was ist das hier?" Blaise zog meinen schon oft geknufften und geknuddelten Teddy Joey unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor.

Ich wollte meine Lungen schon gerade für einen weiteren Brüllmarathon füllen, da sagte Blaise mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck: "Du hättest zur Zeit eh keine Chance, ich bin mit ihm zusammen."

Ich ließ alle Luft mit einem Schlag entweichen. "Bitte, WAS?", prustete ich.

"Ich bin mit ihm zusammen- und er ist einfach WOW!"

"Aber ich habe ihn doch gerade noch mit Raven auf dem Flur gesehen!"

Blaise runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn. "Da wirst du dich wohl getäuscht haben. Wir sind aber auch erst seit einer halben Stunde zusammen. Er ist gerade vor fünf Minuten gegangen."

"Potter war HIER?", kreischte ich entsetzt.

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Blaise immer noch mit diesem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. "Er ist echt total süß... Er hat mir die ganze Zeit zugehört, wie ich ihm von meinen Eltern erzählt hab, und dann... hat er mir zum Abschied einen Abschiedskuss gegeben..."

"Oooh- uarrgh", korrigierte ich hastig. Was hatte sich denn da für ein merkwürdiger Laut aus meiner Kehle geschlichen?

"Magst du ihn etwa?", fragte Blaise grinsend.

"Ich? Nein!", rief ich empört. "Ich hasse ihn aus tiefstem Herzen, allein schon, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, kommt mir die Galle hoch-"

"Du solltest deinen besten Freund nicht anlügen", kommentierte Blaise, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wenn er erst einmal mit dir zusammen ist, wird Harry das gar nicht mögen."

"Meinst du?", fragte ich, unsicher geworden. Dann- "Argh! Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen!"

"Hast du aber", erwiderte Blaise in einem Tonfall, als würde er mein Missgeschick auch noch genießen. Nun, das tat er vermutlich, dieser Mistkerl.

"BLAISE ZABINI!", brüllte ich. "DU BIST MEIN BESTER FREUND UND HAST KEINERLEI RECHT DAZU, MICH DERART ZU ERNIEDRIGEN UND BLOSSZUSTELLEN!" Ich schnappte nach Luft, knallrot im Gesicht.

"Wie wär's, wenn du nicht so laut schreien würdest, dass es sogar Dumbledore in seinem Büro mitbekommt?", schlug Blaise trocken vor. "Im Übrigen muss ich jetzt gehen, weil ich Harry noch in der Bücherei treffen will."

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen, und überhaupt-" Sinnloses Zeug brabbelnd, trottelte ich ihm hinterher, was mit verwunderten Blicken vonseiten der Schüler bedacht wurde.

xXx

Potter stand schon vor dem Eingang der Bücherei und strahlte Blaise an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er hatte seine Haare mit einem roten Band- wie _gryffindorhaft_- zusammengebunden, und trug ein rotes Hemd, bei dem er die oberen Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte, eine schwarze, locker geknotete Krawatte und eine ebenfalls schwarze, sehr enge Hose. Er sah unverschämt gut aus.

"Hi Blaise!", rief er fröhlich und rannte auf ihn zu, dass sein Zopf hüpfte und seine schwere Tasche hin- und herschwang. Er war mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als Blaise. "Hallo Malfoy!", fügte er hinzu und sprang dann an Blaise hoch wie ein kleiner Frosch. Er schlang die Arme um Blaises Hals und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

"Potter!", keifte ich.

Er ließ von Blaise ab. "Ja?"

"Du bist eine Schlampe", sagte ich kühl zu ihm. "Ich hab dich vor einer Stunde mit Raven auf dem Flur gesehen, und jetzt knutschst du hier mit Blaise herum!"

Potters Gesicht verzog sich. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß und seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Er würde doch jetzt nicht etwa heulen, oder?

"Draco!", rief Blaise wütend. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so etwas zu Harry sagen! Ich will, dass du dich auf der Stelle entschuldigst!"

"Lass nur, Blaise", sagte er mit weinerlichem Unterton. "Ich bin es ja gewohnt, dass man mich so behandelt und-" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen und schniefte stattdessen bekräftigend.

Blaise drehte sich zu mir um, damit er mir ins Gesicht schreien konnte, sodass ich jetzt Potters Rückseite sah. Zufällig ließ ich meinen Blick etwas nach unten wandern und ich entdeckte, dass seine Hose soweit heruntergerutscht war, dass man seinen Tanga sehen konnte. Moment mal- Tanga? Tanga! Potter trug Tangas!

Ich war sozusagen ausgeknockt. Total aus den Latschen gefegt. "Blubb", brachte ich hervor. Dann stolperte ich rückwärts und taumelte durch die Gänge zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Ich brauchte eine halbe Stunde länger als sonst, nur der Gedanke an einen tüchtigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey auf diesen Schock ließ mich den Weg überhaupt finden. Als ich endlich in unseren Schlafraum getorkelt war, entdeckte ich, dass wir den Feuerwhiskey wohl bei unserer letzten Party ausgetrunken hatten. Halb im Wahn griff ich nach den erstbesten Flaschen, die sich mir in den Weg stellten. Zufällig handelte es sich hierbei um meine sorgfältig geordnete Zaubertanksammlung. Schon nach dem fünften Trank war mir derart komisch, dass ich einfach umkippte.

xXx

Alles war schwarz... schwarz und warm... ich wollte mich nicht bewegen... hm... eine kleine, weiche, kühle Hand auf meiner Stirn... schwarze Haare, die über mein Gesicht strichen... leise, geflüsterte Worte... schwarz und warm...

xXx

Mit einem Ruck schlug ich meine Augen auf und setzte mich senkrecht auf. Ich war im Krankenflügel. Und Blaise saß mit Potter auf dem Schoß an meinem Bett. Die beiden hatten allerdings noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach war, da sie gerade ziemlich heftig herumknutschten.

Ich räusperte mich. Keine Reaktion. Ich hustete leise. Nichts. "Blaise?", fragte ich. Wieder nichts. Granger, die bis jetzt wohl unter meinem Bett gelegen haben musste, schoss plötzlich hoch und zupfte an Potters Haaren.

Die beiden fuhren auseinander. "Hermine?", sagte Potter irritiert. "Was machst du denn hier drin?"

"Was machst du unter meinem Bett?", fragte ich ärgerlich.

Potter sprang auf. "Das, ähm, ist meine Schuld. Ich- ich... ich habe ein Buch unter dein Bett fallen lassen, genau."

Granger starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen, irgendwie glasigen Augen an. "Hältst du mich für bescheuert?", fragte ich wütend. "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

"Harry?", sagte Granger. "Ich habe keine-"

Potter hielt ihr eine Hand vor den Mund. "Wir müssen jetzt gehen", erklärte er hastig. "Freut mich, dass es dir gut geht, ich meine, ähm, es freut mich nicht, aber es geht dir ja gar nicht gut, ach, um Himmels Willen! Wir sehen uns, Blaise!" Damit stürzte er mit Granger am Arm aus der Tür. Ich blickte seinem süßen Hintern hinterher. In dem Moment, in dem ich das bemerkte, ohrfeigte ich mich innerlich. Was tat ich denn da gerade?

"Du siehst grässlich aus, Draco", bemerkte Blaise in seiner zartfühlenden Holzhammer-Manier.

"Gibt's hier auch einen Spiegel?", fragte ich missmutig.

"Glaub mir, Draco, dieser Anblick würde dein gesamtes Leben zerstören", sagte Blaise und legte mir mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Was ist überhaupt passiert?", beschränkte ich mich vorsichtig auf die harmloseren Tatsachen.

"Oh, du hast einen Grünfärbetrank für deine Haare, einen Lockiges-Nasenhaar-wachsen-lassenden Trank, einen das-Gesicht-rosa-punktenden Trank, einen Anti-Blässe Trank und einen-", Blaise machte eine kurze Pause und sah mich mitleidig an, "rot-zur-Lieblingsfarbe-machenden Trank genommen."

Ich fiel erneut in das Stadium erleichternder Ohnmacht zurück.

xXx

Nach drei Tagen durfte ich den Krankenflügel endlich verlassen. Ich hatte anscheinend einiges verpasst, Snape hatte sich, als er auf einer Froschniere ausgerutscht war, das Bein gebrochen, war aber inzwischen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus, und Blaise und Potter hatten Schluss gemacht.

"Er hat gemeint, ich hätte zu schwarze Haare", meinte Blaise missmutig. "Aber eigentlich", fügte er nach einer Pause kurzen Nachdenkens hinzu, "mag ich Schwarzhaarige ja auch nicht so sehr."

Wir hatten als erstes Zaubertränke, mein Lieblingsfach, in dem ich wirklich gut bin, auch wenn viele denken, ich würde mir meine guten Noten nur erschleichen, weil Sev mein Pate ist.

Heute mussten wir einen Anti-Alterungs-Trank brauen, nein, es war nicht das Elixier der Jugend, wie Sev mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln, das irgendwie beängstigend aussah, verkündete, er könne nur Anzeichen des hohen Alters ein wenig verschleiern.

Potter hatte den Kessel neben mir und kramte gerade nach seinen Zutaten.

"Ron, ich hab keine Froschnieren mehr, könnte ich mir einige von dir leihen?", fragte er.

"Klar doch", sagte das Wiesel. Potter beugte sich quer über den Tisch, sodass man, weil er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte, wieder mal seinen Tanga sehen konnte. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht an den Anblick gewöhnt und musste wohl ein ziemlich komisches Geräusch von mir gegeben haben, denn Potter fuhr ruckartig hoch und fragte mit besorgt klingender Stimme:

"Alles okay, Malfoy? Du klingst geradezu, als hättest du eine Froschniere verschluckt."

"Jaja", grummelte ich und wollte gerade achtlos ein paar Zutaten in meinen bereits bedrohlich brodelnden (A/N: Oha, eine Alliteration! -gg-) Kessel werfen, da packte mich eine kleine, weiche, kühle Hand am Arm und sagte vorwurfsvoll: "Nicht doch, Malfoy, du darfst die Froschnieren erst nach den Krokodilshufen reinwerfen!"

"Wieso heißt es eigentlich Krokodilshufe?", erkundigte das Wiesel sich neugierig. "Krokodile haben doch überhaupt keine Hufe!"

"Ach was!", sagte ich trocken. Eine Antwort fiel mir aber auch nicht ein.

"Es heißt so, weil der berühmte Zaubertränkemeister Vispellio Kettle im Urwald auf einige Krokodile gestoßen ist, und sich unglücklicherweise eine Feder von seinem Hut gelöst hat, die dann auf ein Krokodil gefallen ist, das nach ihm ausgetreten hat. Sein Fuß war so hart, dass Kettle im ersten Moment geglaubt hat, es handele sich um einen Huf. Soweit die Legende, aber es wird allgemein angenommen, dass es sich bei den Krokodilen an ebenjenem Fluss um eine seltene Abart der Abrakadabra-Krokodile handelte, die ja bekannt dafür sind, vor allem an den Extremitäten eine besonders harte Hornhaut zu haben, was daher kommt, dass-" (B/N: Du denkst dir ja Sachen aus. -staun-)

"Woher weißt du das, Potter?", fragte ich irritiert.

"Luna hat es mir erzählt", erwiderte er achselzuckend und beugte sich erneut vor, um einige Froschnieren aus seinem Zutatenkasten zu angeln.

"Du glaubst, was diese Irre dir erzählt?", fragte ich ungläubig.

"Hey! Luna ist meine Freundin!", rief er empört, was Snape mit einem ärgerlichen Zischen quittierte, jedoch nicht herüberkam, weil er es gerade geschafft hatte, Longbottom derart zu verängstigen, dass er statt zwei Froschnieren drei in den Kessel warf, das Ganze explodierte und er wie ein Zwölfjähriger aussah.

"Neville!", quiekte Potter besorgt. "Darf ich ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, Professor?"

"Nein", erwiderte Snape. "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Stören meines Unterrichts, Longbottom, fünf Punkte Abzug, Potter, ebenfalls für Stören des Unterrichts. Mister Malfoy, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, Longbottom in den Krankenflügel zu bringen." Wieso zog Snape Potter bloß so wenig Punkte ab? Es war doch sonst sein Hobby, Potter so viele Punkte wie möglich abzuziehen! Na ja, egal.

Ich stand missmutig auf und packte Longbottom grob am Ärmel, wobei ich ihm aus dem Klassenzimmer zerrte.

"Du bist schuld daran, dass ich dich jetzt schon wieder am Hals hab", fauchte ich ihn an.

"Ich hab doch bloß eine Froschniere zuviel reingeworfen", jammerte er. "Ich kann doch nicht ahnen, dass so eine Froschniere eine derartige Reaktion hervorruft!"

Ich war beeindruckt, ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass ein Wort wie "Reaktion" in seinem Wortschatz existierte.

So grunzte ich nur missbilligend und lieferte ihn bei Madam Pomfrey ab, die uns mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck, dieser Mischung aus Mitleid und Resignation, die sie bei jedem verletzten Gryffindor, der zu ihr kam, an den Tag legte, begrüßte.

Mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck stapfte ich zum Mittagessen und zerstückelte gerade liebevoll mein Steak, da tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Meine Gabel rutschte weg, und die Soße, von der ich mir tüchtig aufgetan hatte, klatschte in mein Gesicht.

Ich drehte mich um, um dem Verursacher des Malheurs die Hölle heiß zu machen- und blickte in Potters Gesicht.

"Potter", grollte ich wie ein Löwe kurz vor dem Todesbiss.

Er lächelte mich an. "Hi. Wie geht es Neville?"

"Schau dir an, was du gemacht hast!", knurrte ich ihn an und deutete anklagend auf mein Gesicht.

Er verdrehte bloß die Augen. "Um Himmels Willen, _Malfoy_." Er nahm seufzend die weiße Stoffserviette, die bisher unbenutzt neben meinem Teller gelegen hatte, und wischte damit mein Gesicht ab. Auf einmal war mir das Ganze furchtbar peinlich.

"Longbottom geht es gut", nuschelte ich so schnell wie möglich und vergrub dann mein Gesicht in der Serviette.

"Hey, Harry!", rief eine männliche Stimme und Potter hüpfte von dannen, wie ich durch einen winzigen Spalt über meiner Serviette erkennen konnte- direkt in die Arme von Anthony Goldstein, diesem miesen Arschloch. Ich wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber ich konnte ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Die beiden setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen dort, heftig zu knutschen und rumzumachen, bis das Wiesel durchgriff und Goldstein mit der Gabel in die Seite piekte.

Der Erfolg war allerdings relativ gering: Die beiden rutschten nur einige Zentimeter zur Seite und machten dort munter weiter. Granger seufzte auf und zog an Potters Haaren, was allerdings auch keinen nennenswerten Erfolg hervorrief. Die Weaslette, die ohne Longbottom, der normalerweise an ihren Lippen klebte, ziemlich einsam dasaß, verdrehte die Augen und trat Potter gegen das Schienbein, ohne dass die beiden jedoch eine bemerkbare Reaktion zeigte. Da stand Lovegood auf und schlenderte, eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelnd, auf Potter zu und sagte verträumt: "Hey, Harry, hast du Lust, ein bisschen mit mir an den See zu gehen?"

Potter sprang auf. "Klar doch, Luna."

Ich stand auf und folgte den beiden so unauffällig wie möglich. Sie gingen schweigend zum See hinunter und setzten sich dorthin.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll", jammerte Potter. "Da mache ich ihn derart an, besuche ihn sogar im Krankenflügel, und was macht er? Er zeigt mir die kalte Schulter!"

Oh. Mein. Gott. Bei Merlins Knie, und allen heiligen Dingen! Heilige Scheiße! Salazar hilf! Potter wollte doch wohl nicht etwas von Snape? Snape? Unserem Zaubertränkelehrer? Jenem Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren, einer Nase in der Form eines Basketballs (nicht, dass ich wüsste, was man damit eigentlich macht, aber Blaise hat mir mal einen gezeigt), langen, spinnenartigen Händen, blasser Haut, dem Sozialverhalten eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters, der Zärtlichkeit eines Avada-Kedavra-Fluches und dem Einfühlungsvermögen einer Froschniere?

Anscheinend. Selbst ich hätte Potter ja einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut als ausgerechnet _Snape_. Nicht einmal ich könnte innerhalb von fünf Minuten mehr als drei positive Eigenschaften aufzählen, die da wären: Intelligenz, Sarkasmus und Zynismus.

Ich zog mich sehr langsam zurück und taperte bald ziellos durch die Gänge, solche sinnlosen Sachen wie: "Schwarz und schwarz, schwarz und grün, klein und groß, G und S, P und S, rot und grün, schwarz und schwarz, hässlich und schön..." vor mich hinmurmelnd.

Die Schüler starrten mich an. Schließlich beschloss Millicent, der Sache ein Ende zu machen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Millicent ist ein hochintelligentes Mädchen (sie kann immerhin eine Froschniere von einer Hirschniere unterscheiden- durch Geschmackstest), außerordentlich hübsch (sie würde Umbridge locker ausstechen) und sehr humorvoll (sie macht so gute Witze, dass sogar Crabbe und Goyle sie verstehen), aber sie hat so gewisse _Methoden_, wie sie Freunde und Feinde behandelt (also genau gleich).

Sie packte mich mit ihren fett- und ölverschmierten Fingern am Kragen meines seidenen, schneeweißen Gacci-Hemds (ein sehr berühmter Designer unter den Zauberern) und zerrte mich in ein Klassenzimmer. (B/N: Der Designer ist bestimmt so gut wie Gucci. -fg-)

Dummerweise wälzten sich dort jedoch Mrs. Norris und ein halbnackter Filch auf dem Boden. Die beiden schienen uns nicht zu bemerken, Filch stöhnte laut und Mrs. Norris fauchte und schnurrte genüsslich.

Sehr leise zogen wir uns wieder zurück und sahen uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Wenn es nicht illegal wäre, würde ich uns beiden jetzt die Erinnerung daran löschen", murmelte ich.

Millicent bleckte ihre großen, gelben Pferdezähne. "Seit wann kümmerst du dich darum, was illegal ist, Draco, du böser Junge?", schnurrte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Ich wich ein wenig zurück.

"Willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist, Dracoschätzchen?", gurrte sie und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"Was soll mit mir los sein?", quiekte ich und wich noch einen Schritt zurück.

"Du benimmst dich immer so komisch, Häschen. Gerade so, als ob du _verliebt_ wärst, oder jemanden _begehren_ würdest..."

"Ich bin nicht verliebt, und begehren tue ich erst recht niemanden", fiepte ich. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich zurückwich, folgte mir Millicent mit einem Schritt, sodass der Abstand zwischen uns gleich blieb. Als ich jedoch die Wand im Rücken spürte, wurde mir die ganze Situation ein wenig unangenehm.

"Ich könnte da Abhilfe schaffen", flüsterte sie so verführerisch wie ein Frosch im Tutu. (B/N: Das passt. Millicent…ein Frosch im Tutu, genail…-lol-)

"Malfoy? Bulstrode? Was macht ihr denn da?", hörte man eine Stimme. Millicent ließ von mir ab und ich drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer mein Retter war. Natürlich Potter. Immer traf ich diesen Typen, geradeso als ob er mir folgen würde.

Na ja, zugegeben, jetzt war ich eigentlich recht froh, dass er mir aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich vorgehabt, mich von der guten Millicent vergewaltigen zu lassen, so wie es meinem Großonkel Luzifer passiert ist. Er wollte nämlich gerade in Ruhe seinen Kräutertee mit fünf Würfelzuckern zu sich nehmen, da kam Millicents Mutter herein und- tat Dinge mit ihm, über die man nicht sprechen sollte, und auch nicht nachdenken. Urgh…, ich denke ja gerade doch darüber nach.

"Malfoy?", sagte Potter irritiert.

"Was?", schnappte ich.

"Wieso willst du in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum?"

"Bitte?", fragte ich verdutzt. Tatsächlich, ich stand vor dem Portrait, hinter dem der Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verborgen war. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich Potter zur Höhle der Löwen gefolgt war.

"Also, dann", sagte Potter zögerlich und zupfte an seinem Hemd, sodass es nach oben rutschte und ein verführerisches Stück goldener Haut an seiner Hüfte entblößte.

Ich starrte ihn an. Hmh... Dann drehte ich mich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stapfte davon.

"Tschüss, Malfoy!", rief Potter mir hinterher. Ich schnaubte und legte noch einen Zahn zu.

Zum nachmittäglichen Verwandlungsunterricht war ich denkbar schlecht gelaunt- auch wenn ich nicht wusste, warum.

Ich keifte Crabbe und Goyle an, machte einige Erstklässler fertig und Pansy zur Schnecke, Daphne brachte ich zum Heulen und ich schnauzte Blaise an, der sich jedoch davon nicht beeindrucken ließ.

"Liebeskummer?", fragte er lässig.

"Blaise Zabini, sei ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben vernünftig und halt die Klappe, wenn du jetzt nicht aufgeschlitzt, durchlöchert, geköpft, gevierteilt, zerhackstückt und verbrannt werden willst", knurrte ich ihn an. Er schwieg wohlweislich.

Wir sollten in dieser Stunde Kommoden in Frösche verwandeln, was ich mit Erfolg erledigte. Ich schaute zu Granger, die noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte, sondern Löcher in die Luft starrte, was mich doch sehr verwunderte.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und griff nach etwas Unsichtbarem. "Utsi-gutsi!", rief sie dabei.

Ihre Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor sahen sich erschrocken an.

"Utsi-gutsi! Utsi-gutsi!", kreischte Granger und sprang auf den Tisch.

Da begann das Wiesel ebenfalls auf- und abzuhüpfen und "Utsi-gutsi!" zu rufen. Die anderen schlossen sich ihm hastig an. So hüpften die Gryffindors wie Frösche durch das Klassenzimmer und riefen "Utsi-gutsi!", wobei sie mit ihren Händen herumfuchtelten. Granger machte einen riesigen Satz nach vorne. Leider hatte sie dabei wohl übersehen, dass sich zehn Zentimeter vor ihr eine Wand befand.

"Umpf!", machte sie, rappelte sich aber wieder auf. "Utschi-gutschi!" Anscheinend waren ein paar von ihren Zähnen abgebrochen.

"Aufhören!", kreischte McGonagall. "Ich habe überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über diese Klasse", murmelte die Lehrerin leise, die überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über diese Klasse hatte.

Glücklicherweise gongte es in diesem Moment und die Gryffindors hüpften utsi-gutsi-end aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draußen nahm Potter Granger bei der Hand und hob ihr seine leere Handfläche unter die Augen.

"Siehst du? Ich hab alle unsichtbaren Kampfschmetterlinge gefangen", sagte er strahlend zu ihr.

"Ich seh gar nichts", stellte Granger misstrauisch fest.

"Sie sind doch unsichtbar", sagte Potter hastig.

"Ach, stimmt", sagte Granger fröhlich und lief im Zickzack durch den Gang, wobei sie sich um sich selbst drehte. Die Gryffindors machten es ihr hastig nach.

Nur Potter blieb stehen und lehnte sich mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Wand.

"Was war denn das?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

"Du solltest Hermines Gefühle respektieren, anstatt dich darüber lustig zu machen", sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu mir.

"Welche Gefühle bitte?", sagte ich verwirrt.

Potter schnappte nach Luft. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Hermine keine Gefühle aufbringen kann, nur weil sie ziemlich viel hinter ihren Büchern hängt!"

"Was?" Nun war ich vollkommen durcheinander.

Potter baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, sprich seine Nase befand sich etwa auf Höhe meines Brustbeins. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!", keifte er mich an. "Du brauchst gar nicht zu glauben, dass du Hermine derart beleidigen kannst, bloß weil du dich für den Größten hältst und glaubst, dass du besser bist als sie, aber du hast überhaupt gar keine Gefühle, du mieser, schleimiger, verzogener, arroganter, _blonder_ Bastard!"

Damit drehte er sich um und rauschte mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf davon.

"Höh?", brachte ich hervor. "Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

"Das war wirklich äußerst rücksichtslos von dir, Grangers Gefühle derart zu kritisieren!", sagte Blaise wütend.

"Genau!", stimmte Pansy mit ihrer schrillen Stimme zu. "Nur weil du vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du sie einfach so niedermachen darfst! Wenn sie das wüsste!"

"Was zur Hölle ist mit euch allen los?", schrie ich verzweifelt. "Ich will sofort wissen, was es mit Grangers Gefühlen auf sich hat!"

"Oh", sagte Blaise.

"Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Pansy ungläubig.

"Was weiß ich nicht?", schrie ich frustriert.

"Na, dass Granger mit Lovegood zusammen ist. Und seitdem benimmt sie sich so komisch, weil Lovegood doch auch immer so abgedrehtes Zeug macht. Und die anderem machen es ihr nach, weil sie so großen Respekt vor ihr haben", erwiderte Goyle.

"Nein", sagte ich, "woher denn?"

"Alle wissen es", sagte Crabbe. "Seit Parvati Patil die beiden zusammen erwischt hat, weiß es doch die ganze Schule!"

Ich war vollkommen geschockt. Nicht, weil Granger mit Lovegood zusammen war, die beiden konnten tun, was sie wollten, sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass _Crabbe und Goyle gerade vollständige Sätze zusammengebracht hatten_.

"Ihr könnt normale Sätze bilden?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Crabbe lächelte mich an. "Selbstverständlich. Hältst du uns für dumm?"

Ich wollte dies gerade bejahen, da schaltete Daphne sich ein. "Die beiden sind hochintelligent", erklärte sie mir wie einem kleinen Kind. "Gregory hat gerade erst vor zwei Wochen den ersten Preis für einen Wettbewerb für angewandte Arithmantik gewonnen, Vincent gilt als der beste Experte für Werwolfsrevolutionen im 16. Jahrhundert, er hat schon Bücher darüber geschrieben, Gregory spielt seit dem Alter von drei Jahren Violine und wird als der begabteste Violinist des Jahrhunderts gefeiert, und Vincent hat erst kürzlich mehrere Auszeichnungen für seine Grafiken im neoexpressionistischen Stil bekommen." (B/N: WAS? -staun-)

"Das wusste ich gar nicht", stammelte ich verlegen.

"Wir wussten, dass du es nicht weißt, aber wir wussten nicht, dass du nicht weißt, dass wir wissen, dass du es nicht weißt", erklärte Goyle- Verzeihung, Gregory lächelnd.

"Örks?", war das Intelligenteste, was ich hervorbrachte.

"Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du das nicht mitkriegst, weil du die ganze Zeit mit Potter beschäftigt bist. Deshalb haben wir uns die Freiheit genommen, ein kleines Diagramm zu erstellen, in dem deine Gefühle zu Potter niedergezeichnet sind", sagte Vincent freundlich und entrollte ein Pergament, das über und über mit Strichen und Kreisen bedeckt war.

"Anhand dieser Parabel kann man deinen Gefühlsverlauf ablesen", erläuterte Gregory, "diese Kurve stellt die Zeit da- wir dachten, stündlich würde reichen-, und diese Parabel sind Potters Gefühle gegenüber dir, das hier zeichnet die Anzahl der Gerüchte über eure angebliche, geheime Affäre auf, und-"

"Hört auf! Hört auf!", kreischte ich, jeder Quadratzentimeter ein Malfoy. "Benehmt euch sofort wieder so dämlich wie vorher!"

Crabbe und Goyle gehorchten, ihre Gesichter wurden dumpf und Vincent schob sich das Pergament ins Ohr, so dass es auf der anderen Seite wieder herausragte. Ich seufzte erleichtert und rauschte dann erhobenen Hauptes zum Abendessen, meine getreuen Slytherins mir ergeben folgend, die anderen Schüler ausweichend.

Alles war wieder so, wie ich es gewohnt war. Ich verlangte einen schwarzen Kaffee, und Pansy machte sich auf den Wag in die Küche, um mir das Gewünschte zu besorgen und es mir zum Abendessen zu servieren. (B/N: Da verstehe ich Malfoy mal. Ist schon besser, wenn alles beim Alten ist -g-.)

Als sie jedoch mit der Tasse, in der sich starker, schwarzer Kaffee mit einer Temperatur von 54,3°, wie ich es am liebsten mochte, zu meinem Platz eilte, stellte sich ihr ein Drittklässler in den Weg. Huch, doch nicht, es war Potter.

"Ich finde dich unmöglich, Malfoy!", schimpfte er laut und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. "Diese Slytherins sind deine Freunde und nicht deine Diener! Sie sind denkende, lebende und atmende Kreaturen mit einem eigenen Willen, und der ist ganz sicher nicht, dir alles hinterherzutragen, weil du erbärmliches Würstchen dir nicht einmal einen Kaffee heraufbeschwören kannst!"

"Niemand nennt mich ein erbärmliches Würstchen!", fauchte ich ihn an.

"Ich bin nicht niemand, ich bin Potter!", giftete er mich an. "Aber vielleicht ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen, weil du eine Brille brauchst!"

"Eine Brille?", geiferte ich. "Da laufe ich lieber halbblind rum und knutsche meine Katze anstatt meiner Frau, bevor ich mir ein derart hässliches Drahtgestell ins Gesicht klatsche!"

Potters Gesicht verzog sich, als würde gleich zu heulen anfangen, und er stürzte aus der Halle, das Wiesel und Granger hinter ihm her.

Ich wollte mich gerade schon wieder niederlassen, aber ich hatte nicht mit der Kampftruppe, bestehend aus seinen Freunden, gerechnet, sprich Weaslette, dem Giftzwerg, Longbottom, dem Quasimodo, Thomas, dem ehemaligen Potter-Lover, Finnigan dem ebenfalls Ex-Potter-Lover, Brown, Möchtegern-Wahrsagerin, Patil, Klatschbase erster Güte, Goldstein, Potters letztem Lover und Lovegood, Ravenclaws irrer Bluthund.

"Malfoy!", knurrte Finnigan. "Möchtest du vergiftet, geköpft, gevierteilt, erstochen, zerschnitten, erwürgt, ertränkt oder verbrannt werden?"

"Natürlich kostenlos, deine Eltern müssten nur das Begräbnis bezahlen", fügte Weaslette hinzu und bleckte die Zähne.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Schafft sie mir aus den Augen!", knurrte ich meine Schläger- nein, sie hatten sich ja als Intelligenzbolzen entpuppt, sagen wir lieber- Verteidiger an.

Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. "Das war nicht nett", stellte Gregory fest.

"Blaise! Hex sie in Grund und Boden!", keifte ich meinen besten Freund an. Der verneinte jedoch ebenfalls.

"Pansy! Kreisch sie tot!", befahl ich ihr, was sie jedoch verweigerte. (A/N: Habt ihr "Kung Fu Hustle" gesehen? -gg-)

"Millicent! Mach sie fertig!" Kopfschütteln.

Meine letzte Hoffnung: "Sev! Hilf mir!"

Sev grinste sein dämonisches Grinsen. "Tut mir Leid, Draco, da hast du dich selber reingeritten."

Was war hier bloß los?

"Wenn du dich nicht jetzt sofort bei ihm entschuldigst, darfst du dir nicht mal mehr deine Todesart aussuchen!", knurrte Longbottom. Oha! Steckte hinter der Fassade des gutmütigen Tollpatsches etwa ein aggressiver Serienkiller?

"Aber vergiss nicht, Hirschnieren zu erwähnen, wenn er ein Candle-Light-Dinner mit Froschnieren verlangt", sagte Lovegood verträumt.

"Also, jetzt geh!" Brown drückte ihre Gabel zwischen meine Schulterblätter und schob mich so vor das Schlossportal, von wo man Potter am See sitzen sehen konnte. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt.

Thomas versetzte mir einen letzten Schubs mit seinem Fischmesser und ich stolperte neben Potter und machte erst mal eine Bauchlandung.

"Hi Malfoy!", sagte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Dann drehte er sich um, wo fast alle Schüler dieser Schule standen und beide Daumen hochhielten. Als ich sie misstrauisch anstarrte, ließen sie hastig die Hände sinken und taperten unschuldig pfeifend in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Ich ließ mich zu einem "Hi" herab. Als ich Weaslettes Zähne in meinem Nacken spürte, sprudelte ich hastig eine Entschuldigung hervor: „HörmalPotterestutmirwirklichLeiddassichgesagthabeduwärsthässlichdasstimmtnämlichgarnicht."

Er strahlte mich an. "Wirklich?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, du leichtgläubiges, Tangas tragendes, verrücktes Miniaturhuhn", erwiderte ich ärgerlich.

"Woher weißt du, dass ich Tangas trage?", fragte er verwirrt und wurde durch einen wild vor seiner Nase herumwedelnden Daumen in dieser Aussage bestätigt.

"Das geht dich doch nichts an!", fauchte ich und spürte Lovegoods Mistgabel in meinem Nacken- weiß der Teufel, wo sie die herhatte. "Ähm- wieso reden hier eigentlich alle immer von Froschnieren?", sagte ich hastig.

Potter warf den Kopf zurück und lachte auf. Zwei flinke Hände richteten die Frisur, die durch den Bodenkontakt etwas verunstaltet worden war, wieder her. "Weißt du das nicht?", fragte er glucksend.

Ich schüttelte gleichzeitig wütend und verlegen den Kopf.

"Ach, das hat uns Luna erzählt", sagte er fröhlich. "Weißt du, Zaubertränkebrauer haben vor langer Zeit eine Geheimsprache entwickelt. Und in der bedeutet Froschniere eben "Harry liebt dich". Also, Frosch heißt "Harry", und Niere heißt "liebt dich". Und Hirschniere heißt "Ich liebe dich auch". Also, Hirsch bedeutet "ich auch", und Niere weißt du ja. Wir dachten, du wüsstest das, da du dich doch so gut mit Zaubertränken auskennst."

"Nein", sagte ich, vollkommen baff. "Darf ich noch ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Potter sah sich unsicher um, doch als plötzlich hinter Felsen, unter Büschen und aus dem See heftig nickende Köpfe und hochgehaltene Daumen emporragten, sagte er: "Ja, klar doch." Die Köpfe und Daumen verschwanden wieder.

"Wieso hat Granger neulich dauernd "utsi-gutsi" gerufen?"

Potter lachte erneut. "Das stammt auch von Luna, ihr zufolge lähmt diese Formel die unsichtbaren Kampfschmetterlinge, die angeblich alle sich ausbreitende Liebe im Raum zerstören und die sich immer in dem Raum befinden, wo auch künstlich entstandene Frösche sich aufhalten." (B/N: Das wird ja immer besser. Du hast echt verrückte Ideen…)

"Wie, künstlich entstanden?", fragte ich verwirrt." Meinst du, durch Genmanipulationen, oder Klonen oder so?"

Potter verdrehte die Augen. "Durch Magie."

Aus dem See tauchte plötzlich ein riesiges Schild auf, das der Riesenkrake empor hielt. "Ich habe übrigens neulich gelogen", stand dort in riesigen, etwas verwischten Buchstaben.

"Ach ja." Potter räusperte sich. "Ich habe übrigens neulich gelogen."

"Wobei denn?"

"Als ich dich einen "miesen, schleimigen, verzogenen, arroganten, _blonden_ Bastard" genannt habe", erklärte er und lächelte verlegen, wobei er den Kopf schief legte. Ich drehte mich um, nur um einige Hufflepuff-Drittklässler ein enormes Plakat hochhalten zu sehen, auf dem ein Strichmännchen mit schiefgelegtem Kopf abgebildet war. Sie ließen es hastig sinken und lächelten mich verlegen an.

"Darf ich dich Draco nennen?"

"Öhm, klar... _Harry_." Der Klang dieses Namens schmeckte merkwürdig, aber erfrischend und süß auf meiner Zunge.

Harry strahlte mich an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd- und sah sich dann unsicher um.

Granger formte ihre Hände blitzschnell immer wieder zu verschiedenen Buchstaben. Harry schien erleichtert. "Willst du mit mir gehen?"

"Ja", erwiderte ich und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich einander und als unsere Lippen sich berührten, schien es mir, als wäre die Welt perfekt. Harrys Lippen schmiegten sich weich an meine, und seine Zunge umspielte meine zärtlich.

Erst lautes Brüllen und Jubeln riss uns aus dieser Trance. Schüler und Lehrer hüpften um uns herum, riesige Schilder schwenkend, die Botschaften wie: "I luv Happyends!" oder "HarryDraco 4-eva" oder "Ich bin HarryDraco-Fan" verkündeten.

"Zwei Fragen habe ich noch", sagte ich.

"Ja?"

"Wieso brauchst du die Unterstützung der gesamten Schule für ein Treffen mit mir?"

"Ich bin ziemlich schüchtern", erklärte Harry und betrachtete seine süßen, kleinen Füße.

"Bitte?", prustete ich. "Du und schüchtern? Bei den ganzen Jungs, mit denen du rumgemacht hast?"

"Jaha", nuschelte er und knetete seine kleinen, weichen, kühlen Hände in seinem Schoß. "Ich wollte dich auf mich aufmerksam machen, weißt du."

"Du benutzt ziemlich seltsame Methoden, um andere auf dich aufmerksam zu machen", sagte ich trocken.

"Luna hat es mir vorgeschlagen", erwiderte er.

Ich seufzte. Wenn man mit Potter zusammensein wollte, musste man offensichtlich auch seinen Anhang akzeptieren.

"Deine zweite Frage?", erkundigte er sich.

"Können unsere Fans uns auch in Ruhe lassen?"

HAPPY END! -strahl-

xXx

A/N: Ich will Reviews! ich will Reviews! -auf und abhüpf-

B/N: Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen: UND WENN SIE NICHT GESTORBEN SIND, DANN LEBEN SIE NOCH HEUTE!... Liebe Schwarzleser, vergesst Voldy nicht, der zufällig gerade Lust hat euch zu verhexen. mit der faust droht Also los, reviewt.


End file.
